


拔杯《The induced》

by Guzi261



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control, Psychotropic Drugs, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guzi261/pseuds/Guzi261
Summary: 背景：S1Warning：Daddy kink； 药物控制Hannibal is Daddy～
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 18





	拔杯《The induced》

“Will，关于今天的治疗，我有个提议可以被商讨。”Hannibal看着Will，今天的Will穿着格子衬衫，看上去和往常没什么不同。

“什么？”

“或许我们可以考虑尝试一种新型的治疗方式。”

“比如？”Will觉得今天的治疗或许有些特殊。

“常规情况下，父亲往往被视为权利和力量的象征，当人们遇到他们潜意识无法解决的危险和抗拒的现实压力时，他们往往希望寻找家庭的安慰以及来自更有力量和更强大意象的庇护。” Hannibal没有直接回答，“开膛手又犯下了新的案子，你的压力很大，Will.”

“那么，你是觉得我在重压之下不堪重负，Doctor？”Will扬起下巴，呲着牙回应。

“作为朋友，我充分相信你的专业能力和自我调节能力。但作为你的心理医生，帮助患者以更高的效率调整自我，以达到最佳的心理状态是我的职责所在。”

“So？你希望我做什么。”Will舒展他的背肌，把手臂展开搭在椅臂两侧，调整了坐姿。

“You can call me Daddy if you want.” Hannibal手指交握放在大腿上。

“………”  
Will觉得Hannibal的治疗室空调或许打的有些高，他感觉有些热了。

“你的治疗方式？” Will把手抚上自己的后颈，垂下头，把目光盯向别处。

“适当的精神药剂服用在治疗中是被允许的。”

“以调情的称谓来称呼自己的心理医生也是被允许的吗？Doctor？”Will抬起头盯上医生的眼睛。

“这涉及到信任与治疗的问题，Will.”Hannibal神色平静，像个真正专业的心无旁骛的医生。

“仅仅出于治疗的角度？”

“出于任何你希望的角度。”

“Fine.”

Hannibal起身去了厨房，Will独自坐在诊疗室里，难以描述内心蒸腾的复杂感受。房间的温度似乎更高了，或许不是空调的问题，当然他拒不承认自己为Hannibal的提议和接下来的治疗多少感到一些性奋。

“What's this？”

“Whiskey，Macallan40年经典雪莉桶款。”

“相当昂贵的名酒，我不知道你对Whiskey也颇有研究…你看上去更像个红酒发烧友。”Will接过Hannibal递给他的玻璃杯抿了一口。

Hannibal弯了弯唇角，看上去被Will的冷幽默逗笑了，实际上，他确实很喜欢Will在紧张时展现出的这种遮掩方式。

“这是我的一位病人赠予的，正如你所见，我并不是一个热诚的Whiskey爱好者，不过我认为它应当在恰当的的场合赠予恰当的人。”

药效起的很快，Will能感受到一股热流汇聚在小腹处，他猜自己的脸已经开始泛红，很难说这是酒精混合着药物的作用还是因为Hannibal刚刚的话更接近于调情。

五感被放大了，似乎周围的一切都更加清晰敏感，Will坐在治疗椅上，看着Hannibal俯身盯着自己的脸，他能感受到对方温热的呼吸喷洒在自己的脸上，有点痒。

医生将手掌按上他的裆部，这个动作像是在他脑袋里丢下一颗炮弹，引起一阵轰鸣，“Will”他听见Hannibal叫他的名字。

“Uh…W…What…”

“I want you to show me.”医生低沉暗哑的声音像魔鬼的低吟诱引。

Will能感受到自己的阴茎在医生揉弄的手掌下正以惊人的速度在勃起，“我的心理医生正在帮我手淫”，这样的认知冲击着他的大脑，但放大的性快感让他无暇顾及其他，只能混乱不清的回应，“O…OK.”

“称呼我为什么，Will。”

“D…Dr.Lecter”

“不，不是这个，Will，仔细想想，你知道该是什么。（No，that’s not it, Will. Think about it. You know what it is.）”

“Daddy…”

“My good boy.”Hannibal从喉咙里发出一声赞赏的叹息，腾出一只手摸了摸Will的脸颊。对方像小动物一样难耐地在自己手掌上蹭弄的样子，让Hannibal的心上不可抑制地涌上一股愉悦感。

“好孩子应该得到嘉奖。”医生拉开Will的裤链，缓慢扯下他的白色短裤，肿胀勃起的阴茎弹了出来，被Hannibal用温厚的手掌握住。

Hannibal撸动阴茎的速度逐渐加快，Will情不自禁地挺着胯，在Hannibal的手里做着抽插的动作。快感越来越清晰，他快到了。但Hannibal突然松开了手，Will把自己的手往下伸，试图握住自己的阴茎自慰。

“No, stop, Will.你应当学会请求和服从。”Hannibal把Will的手按定在大腿上，拒绝他的进一步动作。

“呃…我想…”

“告诉我，你想什么。”

“我想…呜…高潮…”Will难以自制地扭动身体，Hannibal毫不怀疑如果继续这样晾着他，引诱他的眼泪和哀求只是时间问题。

“你需要我的帮助吗？”

“Y…Yes.”

“Say it again.”

“Please，Daddy，please.”Will的声音暗哑而急切，他挺了挺胯。

“赋予你所希望得到的。”Hannibal重新握上Will的阴茎，开始以更高的频率律动，前列腺液从铃口被逼出一滴。Hannibal低下头舔掉了那滴粘液。

“呃…啊…” 温热的舌头舔过马眼，辅以撸动揉搓的手部动作，高潮很快到来，Hannibal迅捷的起身，但精液还是在他昂贵的西装上溅上两滴。

Hannibal低头看着西裤上的两滴精液，盯了两秒，从鼻腔里发出一声几不可闻的叹息，然后不动声色地抽出左胸的手帕抹掉西裤上的精斑。  
没有立刻丢掉而是送到Will唇畔，“品尝你自己，Will.”

刚刚高潮结束的小兽意识迷糊，下意识地伸出舌头舔了舔，舌头舔弄过Hannibal的手指，激起Hannibal的瞳孔一阵收缩。

“Cunning boy.” Hannibal不自觉的地吞咽了一下，站起身，定了定，继而将视线再度凝结到Will脸上。药效在进一步发作，Will的意识在逐渐陷入沉睡，顶着一头蓬乱卷毛的脑袋歪垂在一边。

Hannibal再度俯下身，把他从诊疗椅上抱起来，走向浴室。

“下一次，我们会有其他方式。”

-Fin-


End file.
